Singing!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: When Drew has no place to stay for the night, he goes for the Pokemon Center but he does not expect what happens inside. (So, this idea was given to me by my friend L. X. ie There isn't really romance in it but it has a few hints here and there. I've never done something like this so, this is new to me. Um, also, there's a reason it rated 'T' so you have been warn. Nothing Drastic.


**Me: Hey, guys! :) I've been fighting my laziness but it always seems to come back, not to mention school and other stuff haven't been helping me. So, I've been trying my best to keep writing. **

**May: Yep, yet she still has her laziness but oh well. :)**

**Me: That was mean. :(**

**Drew: Can we just do the Disclaimer and finish this up?**

**Me: Oh! Yeah! Well, since I always have May do it, Drew you do it this time! :)**

**Drew: Fine... ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! OR THE SONG 'ALL AROUND THE WORLD' BY ATC.**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy? Is there still a room left?" A green-haired guy, know as Drew, asked from before the counter. His green eyes showed tiredness while they look at Nurse Joy who had been getting ready to head for her room to sleep, looked back at him and gave him a sympathy look.

"I'm sorry but there are no more rooms left," Nurse Joy said and Drew became somewhat disappointed. "However, a guest here is in a room that has two beds and she was alone, meaning there's still a bed. She was really kind so I think she won't mind letting someone sleep in her room for one night," Nurse Joy said kindly and Drew looked relieved.

_'It's better than sleeping outside,' _He thought to himself as he offered Nurse Joy a nod of the head in understanding.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Drew said taking the key that Nurse Joy offered him.

He walked up the stares and look at the numbers in the door before looking at the number of the key in his hands. 67. Drew nodded remembering the number and walking through the hall. Once he found the number he knocked on the door to not scare the person.

After a few minutes of silence, he knocked again but got the same response. Getting a bit irritated he decided to step in an explain once he saw the person. Taking the key in his hand, he unlocked the door and stepped in.

Drew looked around the room and saw that one of the bed was already undone so he guess, the person was going to be on that one. He took the one that was still undamaged and put his backpack down. He had started using it after a while so he could put food and other necessary stuff in there. Once he was finished, his tired brain caught up with the situation and hit him big time. What if the person was a fangirl, he hadn't really stopped to think of who it would be. But now that he was, he was wondering if staying here was a good idea and then remember once again why he was in the Pokémon Center.

Drew had just arrived at the town in the morning and had decided to look for a place to sleep later but a few fangirls found him and delayed him. So, when he went to the Hotel to ask for a room they were all taken. Having nowhere else to go and since it was getting dark he decided to stay at the Pokémon Center for one night. Which brought him back to his current state.

He was snapped back to reality by a sound. Confused he search the room until he ended up by a door. He put his ear against it and heard the sound and he realize that someone was singing. He continued listening and managed to make out the words 'Around the World' and 'Lalalalala'. Wondering who was singing, he opened the door and became shocked at what he saw.

His rival and best friend, May Maple. Singing with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair, she was using a hairbrush as her microphone as she continued singing contentedly. She finally noticed him through the mirror and her content face faded into a horror one as she turned around and held the towel closer to her, her eyes wide open in surprise and shock.

"Drew! Get out! Get out, get out!" May screamed as she took the nearest object and threw it at him, it passed by him but didn't hit him.

Drew not wanting to get hit, hurried out of the room and closed the door, with wide eyes and having his face turn a dark red. He finally realized that, the room was actually the bathroom and he had just barged in. Trying to calm himself he realized his Roselia and started talking to her about the situation.

* * *

May looked at the close door as if it would disappear. Shaking her head, she hurried to get ready as to not get on another situation like that. Her heart was beating madly against her chest and her face was colored a deep red, that would put Drew's roses to shame.

She still couldn't believe that Drew had somehow managed to get on her room, let alone on the bathroom. trying to shake the thoughts out of her head she gulped and finished putting on her close.

She opened the door of the bathroom slowly and looked inside to see Drew petting his Roselia with his face a bit pale. Deciding it would be best to let her presence known she walked out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" May asked looking at the floor not able to make eye contact with him.

Drew who had been in deep thought looked up and found May standing before him. Clearing his through he forced him self to answer the question. "I didn't have a place to stay so Nurse Joy told me there was someone with a spare bed and wouldn't mind sharing it for one night. So, she gave me a spare key," Drew said and looked away from her his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment before he shook his head and force down his blush.

"I see," May said as an awkward silence followed.

"So, how have you been doing, May?" Deciding it was best to break the silent, Drew spoke up.

"I've been good, I just one my third contest ribbon!" May said cheerfully completely forgetting the scene that had happened. Drew smiled softly before it turned into an arrogant smirk.

"Of course you would only have three ribbons, figures," Drew said flicking his hair. May who had been happy by her achievement, glared at him angrily and put her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked glaring dangerously making Drew's smirk widen.

"I meant what I said," He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, how many ribbons do you have?" May asked angrily.

"If you must know I have four ribbons, right now and plan on getting the next one on the contest being held in the next city," Drew said arrogantly.

"Yeah, well whatever!" May said silently fuming with her back turned towards him. Drew smirked before he thought of something.

"So, May. What was that song that you were singing just now?" Drew asked curiously but not letting it show.

May blushed once she remembered what happened. "Um... uh... well... I was singing All Around the World, it's a song my Mom thought me when little," May said blushing and smiling.

Drew nodded in understanding. He was going to ask her to sing it for him but before he got a word out, May seemed to know what he wanted because she panicked and screamed, "Well, good night, Drew!" as she ran to her bed.

Drew raised an eyebrow but decided to let it be, he could get her in the morning after all it was too late and he was tired from the events.

Making a mental list to make May sing the song to him, he went to bed.

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you guys liked it! This idea was given to me by my friend L. X. ie**

**May: That was embarrassing! (Blushing)**

**Me: (Nods head in agreement)**

**Me and May: (Look at Drew for a reaction.****)**

**Drew:... (Blushing)**

**Me: I think we broke him...**

**May: (Starts poking Drew for fun)**

**Me: Well, that was all and review, please!**

**May: (Stops poking Drew for a moment) Please Review! **

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
